I Love You Two
by Katta
Summary: Who said you could only love one person? slashhet


SUMMARY: Who said you could only love one person?  
PAIRING: L/J/S, S/W and X/M mentioned  
RATING: I don't care if you're a 14-year-old Catholic nun, if you want to read it, read it. Do know, however, that it includes three people being in bed together at the same time, and quite a lot of M/M stuff. It is a love story though, not just sex. And the ending is a sappy happy one.  
NOTE: This is *immensely* inspired by the Powers of Three site in the Angel universe. The URL for that site is http://www.slashaholics.org/thepowerof3/ or http://www.eclecticon.net/xsf/r/ (more updated, but often impossible to access).  
DISCLAIMER: The characters aren't mine, but the owners would never do what I do with them (unfortunately)  
DEDICATION: Morgan, Magdelline and Crys, who betaread it. Consider this the revised version -- between the three of them, they made me change *heaps*!  
  
Jean shook her head at Logan's suggestions, but she didn't seem displeased with his freshness. After all these months it had become a habit to listen to him.  
You know I love Scott, she said, smiling.  
Her fiancé had attempted to not listen to the conversation that had started the second he left the table, but at the mention of his name he stopped and turned to look at the two of them. Logan's back was turned his way, but Jean met his gaze, and her eyes glittered a little.  
You always say that, Logan said, watching the beautiful woman intensely. Is that the only reason you're not rolling in the hay with me this moment?  
It's a pretty good reason.  
He leaned forward. Admit that you want me.  
She returned the gesture in a mocking gravity, and her face was straight when, with a sudden wickedness, she teased him: Logan, the only way you're getting me, is if you take Scott as well. We're inseparable.  
Scott almost lost his breath, and even Logan was a little shocked. Then he grinned.   
Jean's eyes widened. I was kidding.  
I'm not.  
He noticed Jean's eyes wandering over his shoulder and turned around to face Scott. What you saying, Scooter? Should the two of us get it going with Jean together?  
The younger man opened his mouth, only to close it again and quickly get out of the room. Jean stood up from her chair. She felt a little bit guilty. She *was* attracted to Logan, and she knew that Scott knew it.  
That was pretty unnecessary, wasn't it? she asked.  
Logan only shrugged, uncomfortable, and Jean hurried outside to talk to Scott.  
Come on, Scott, it was just a joke, she told his angry back.  
He swirled around, more upset than she had seen him in a very long time. How could you? How *could* you suggest something like that?  
I was kidding. I'm sure Logan was, too.  
He didn't stop to listen to more apologies, and Jean sighed a little. It had been an unsuitable joke, but it wasn't like Scott to get morally upset. It had to be that stupid jealousy again. As if she hadn't told him time and time again how much she loved him.  
  
**********  
  
When they were going to bed that night, he still hadn't talked to her, and when she came from her shower and found his back turned to her she sat down next to him and put her arms around him in an attempt to make him relax. Not that he had ever been particularly good at that.  
Don't be mad at me, she pleaded. It was a stupid thing to say, and I'm sorry.  
He didn't answer, but his fingers toyed with her hair that fell down over his neck. That was a whole lot better than before. Slowly, she tried to exceed the apology. It was so hard; he was still shielding her.  
I know I shouldn't be teasing Logan like that. I'm a little flirty, but that's no excuse. I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that. I love you so much, I could never live without you.  
His muscles were softer under her hands now, but he didn't look at her when he said, very coldly: Then why do you treat me like a piece of the bargain? Two for the price of one, how would *you* like that offer?  
She stared at him, and her arms slowly sank down as realization hit her.  
This isn't really about Logan and me, is it? You're jealous of me.  
He couldn't look at her. I love you, Jean.  
That was the same excuse she had used, and it only confirmed her thought. I know. But you're still jealous of me, because he never talks to you the way he talks to me, he never touches you the way he touches me. Tears filled her eyes and she sat down in his lap, looking into his face. I had forgotten... that it wouldn't be the first time. All I remembered was that you knew what it was like to love more than one person, that you understood me. I never thought we'd both fall in love with him.  
He winced a little, but didn't deny it. She sighed a little as she tried to comfort him. She kept forgetting how young he was, that he hadn't been around as much as she had. Now and then you fell in love with the wrong person, that was all there was to it. She could stop flirting, he could hide his hurt, and that would be all there was to it. Only... she wasn't so sure Logan *was* the wrong person.  
  
**********  
  
When Scott had fallen asleep she carefully tiptoed out of the room and down the corridor to Logan's. Her hand trembled as she knocked on the door, but she didn't hesitate.  
There were some rusty half-feral thoughts inside, and then Logan came to the door, staring at her appearance. It struck her that her clothing hardly was appropriate.  
Jean? What is it? Something happened?  
I want to know something, she said. Can I come in?  
He silently let her in and continued to stare at her.  
If I gave you the opportunity to choose between me alone, and that offer I made you before, what would you choose?  
His chin dropped. But you said...  
I know what I said. What would you choose?  
There was a long silence. Logan paced around the room, unwilling to answer. Finally, Jean couldn't stand it anymore.  
Forget it, she mumbled, and turned to leave.  
No, Jeannie, don't. He blocked her way, grabbing her arms. See, thing is... You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. The only thing that would make me happier than if I could have you... would be if I could have him too.  
She just looked at him for a second, and then her face split in a tear-filled smile. It's a crazy world, isn't it?  
  
**********  
  
They silently walked in to her and Scott's bedroom, and she waved to Logan to stay by the door while she approached the bed. Softly, she removed the goggles from her sleeping lover and kissed him gently on the eyelids. He moved around slightly, and when his eyelashes began to flutter she laid a hand over his eyes.  
Wake up. I have something for you.  
He smiled sleepily at her. What is it now?  
She looked up at Logan, and he slowly moved towards the bed. He hesitated when he saw the frown slowly forming on Scott's face, but proceeded, remembering that Jean had told him to do whatever he really wanted.  
Well, he wanted a whole lot, had done so for months. His mind demanded hard, lust-filled sex, but the sight of that kid half-naked and vulnerable in bed woke his protective instinct. He sat down beside Jean, who took away her hand and moved aside. Then he leaned down over Scott's face, cradling that divine head in his rough hands as he bent down to kiss him.  
There was great surprise running through Scott's body, followed by a scent of lust that made Logan dizzy. That Jean had picked this as the perfect time to find out how sensitive his left ear was, didn't really help.  
This was crazy. Before he knew it, Cyke would pull out of his grip, and then he would be lucky if he didn't get a stare from the kid. That thought excited him more than it put him off. Part of him didn't care if he died right now, he wanted that face more than anything. That naked face. He had never thought of a face as clothed or naked before, but Scott's skin without eyewear was just as arousing as his chest right below without a shirt. Logan let his hand move over that chest, certain that he'd be shoved off any minute.  
But the thing was, Scott was kissing back. That stunned him a little, and he tried to draw back, but found himself pulled back by his hair. It hurt a little, but the eagerness in the touch warmed him.  
Finally, their mouths separated, and Scott reached out a hand for Jean. He looked confused, trying to figure out what was going on here, how everything could have turned out so right so soon.  
he asked, his voice uncertain like a child's, asking her for an explanation.  
Yes, honey, she said and caressed his cheek, her other arm wrapped around Logan's waist. It seems like Logan, too, knows how to love more than one person.  
  
**********  
  
Jean woke up with her arms around Scott's as usual, but what was highly unusual was that her back was leaning against Logan's body. At first she couldn't quite understand what he was doing there, then she remembered the night before and blushed. She couldn't believe she had actually gone to him like that. Scott was right, it was like selling them both as a bargain.  
Embarrassed, she released herself from both of the men and went into the bathroom to get herself ready. God, what would the others say if they found out? You didn't do something like that, you didn't just get into bed with two men at once, that was kinky. What if Logan hadn't really been serious? It would devastate Scott if he found out that Logan was just playing with him. Or what if Logan was serious about Scott, but not about her? After all, she had thrown himself at him like some cheap slut. Jean rubbed herself frantically after the shower, movements showing her distress. It had been so lovely last night, how could it have been so lovely when it was so *not done*?  
She went into the bedroom again, putting her clothes on. Scott and Logan were now curled up by each other, making it hard to tell what bodyparts belonged to what man. Scott was still not quite awake, but Logan watched her with a humourous look in his eyes, as if he knew exactly what was going through her messed up mind. It struck her that she wanted him to. She wanted to be linked to him just as she was to Scott.  
Good morning, Red, he told her, and winked at her a little. There was so much love, and lust, and desire in his eyes she couldn't think of this as anything less than beautiful.  
*Hey handsome,* she sent.  
That startled him. What was that?  
*It's me.*  
His thoughts went to the professor, the only time anyone had ever been inside his head, and she sensed that he was on his guard, but also how he found this immensely attractive.  
*You do this with Scott?* he asked. He had noticed how close the two of them seemed to be at times. Hell, it was one of the reasons he was so turned on by them. As different as they were, they were a unity, tied together in love and connection. That was damned sexy.   
*All the time. We are linked together, share each other's minds.* She leaned down and stroked his cheek, gently. *I would like a link like that with you, too.*  
*Jesus, Red, do you have to ask?* He wouldn't want anyone inside his mind, making a bigger mess of it than it already was, but this was different. This was Jean. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met in his life, he couldn't have denied her anything. As scared and nervous this made him, he wanted it badly. He released one arm from Scott's body and took her hand, kissing it. *I'd love to.* Then another thought entered his mind, one that he hesitated to let forward.  
Her face got troubled. *I'm afraid that's not possible. Scott's not a telepath. I can send his thoughts to you, but you can't talk to him directly.*  
He was stunned that she had picked up that thought, then grinned at her. *I guess I won't be able to hide anything from you anymore.*  
*Talk to Scott about it,* she replied, smiling. *He'll teach you how to shield your thoughts.*  
  
**********  
  
Ororo watched Jean suspiciously. There was something about her friend that was different. Not wrong, on the contrary, she seemed more happy than usual. Still, for some reason, that happiness didn't please Ororo. When Logan passed by and Jean gave him a soft smile, everything suddenly made sense. Jean was acting like a woman in love, like someone who had just had the love night of her life and was still walking on clouds.  
I can't believe this! You're having an affair with Logan!  
Jean looked at Ororo as if she hadn't seen her before. What did you say? she asked politely.  
You have slept with Logan, haven't you? Ororo was beyond upset, and the rain started rattling against the windows. She couldn't believe Jean would hurt Scott that badly. Sure, he was a bit stuck-up, but he was the leader, he had to remain rational. How was he supposed to do that if his girlfriend was sleeping around?  
Jean gave her friend a sweet smile. The answer is, of course, no comment.  
This isn't a joke! You have to tell Scott!  
Tell me what? Scott asked, entering the room. His face wasn't his usual expressionless calm, in fact, he had a rather dreamy smile on it.  
Jean said, laying her arms around him and looking at him seriously. I have to tell you that I have been sleeping with Logan.  
He laughed a little and kissed her forehead. Oh, have you?  
Yes, Scott, I have.  
Why, shame on you, he said, but in his mind he continued: *Then I will have to sleep with Logan too, I guess.*  
*You did.*  
A goofy grin came over his face. *Oh yeah. I forgot that.*  
Ororo watched the cuddling couple. She didn't know what the hell was going on anymore.  
  
**********  
  
The days went by, but they didn't tell anyone about their discovery. It was too precious to them, they didn't want it destroyed. The professor might have known of course, but if he did, he didn't mention it.  
Not much was said between them on the matter, not even in their thoughts, but when night fell, Logan sneaked out of his room and went back to Scott's and Jean's bedroom, lying down between two lovers who had almost fallen asleep. This one night, though, he took his time.  
I was beginning to think you'd never come, Jean mumbled, hugging him tightly.  
I didn't know if I should, he replied. But I couldn't stand being alone. Wanton sex wasn't new to him, but that wasn't what this was, and the more he realized that, the more it scared him. Yet this lust, this more than lust, was addictive, and he could no longer rest in his own room. He hesitated, and what finally came out of his mouth sounded incredibly lame. I hope you guys still want me here?  
There was a small snicker coming from Scott. he said, rubbing Logan's back softly.  
I never heard of anything like this, Logan admitted. Well... not that I can remember anyway. I mean, yeah, people have sex in all kind of strange ways, but it's not supposed to mean anything, right? Not like this.  
Jean watched him closely, and her green eyes filled with tears. I have loved the two of you for so long, and I never thought... It was tearing me apart that I couldn't have you both.  
Logan held her more closely, instinctively. I tore you apart, Jeannie? I'm so sorry.  
Scott rose from where he was lying and took Jean's hands. We don't have to feel like that anymore.  
She smiled at him, and then raised her hands to his face, taking away his sleeping goggles. That told him her intentions more than any other touch. Although his eyes were always covered at every other part of the day, his face was always naked when they had sex. He opened the jacket of her pajamas and put his mouth around her nipple, feeling it stiffen. Logan was stuck between them and had to move to not be choked in their embrace. They willingly gave more room to him, and he took the opportunity to get his hand into Scott's boxers.  
The younger man let his mouth leave Jean's breast for a moment. Oh, God.  
Move aside, Logan told him in a commanding voice. There's no room for my mouth.  
Scott did as he was told, and there was a choked moan coming from him when Logan took that precious cock in his mouth, pressing it gently with his tongue. He was still working on it when he became aware of Jean's hands on his back. *Wait for your turn* he sent, and she leaned back with a sigh.  
*This isn't fair. He was kissing me.*  
*Sorry love, but I can't stop now. He's so damn tasty.*  
*Yeah, I know.*  
When Scott's moaning had been replaced by a cry, Logan finally let go of the cock and turned to Jean. *Sorry to have kept you waiting, Red,* he thought, liking this method of communicating more every second. *I'll make it up to you now.*  
Jean gave a pleased sound as Logan worked his way up along her thighs with his tongue. She still had enough sense to give Scott a thought. *You don't mind if Logan and I have some fun on our own?*  
*No,* he sent, exhausted. *I could use the rest anyway.*  
  
**********  
  
Logan must have dozed off after his time with Jean, because suddenly Scott was gone, along with his goggles. Logan sat up, looking at Jean. *Where'd he go?*  
*Outside.* She nodded at the balcony, and a sad look came upon her face. *He's thinking of Warren.*  
*Warren?*  
The only reply he got from Jean clearly indicated that if he wanted to know anything else, he should go to the source. He wrapped the bedspread around him and went outside.  
You okay, Cyke?  
It took Scott a second to answer. Yeah, I'm fine. He smiled at Logan. You liked it with Jean?  
'Like' doesn't cover it... Logan embraced Scott, letting the bedspread cover him as well. You're getting cold out here.  
When Scott didn't answer, he continued: You know, it took me a while to realize I wanted you. I think the first hunch was that time in the Statue of Liberty, when I saw you stuck to that wall. You and Jean together, remember?  
I remember.  
Yeah. And I didn't know which one would hurt to lose the most. Before that, I don't know, I was attracted to you, but I concentrated on Jean, I guess. He chuckled. She's some woman, he said, knowing Scott wouldn't mind that he talked about Jean. I think I fell in love with her the moment I first met her. I grabbed on to her like that, and yet she wasn't afraid of me. Everyone I've met, and especially my lovers, have been afraid, if only just a little, but she wasn't. Even if I let my claws come out, I don't think she would even flinch.  
I know, Scott said quietly.  
Logan looked at him. Yeah, I guess you do. That's part of what I'm talking about. You and I, we're not scared of each other, because we're both the same, we're both lethal. But how does Jean know not to be scared?  
Scott shrugged inside the bedspread. She's Jean. After a moment, he continued: It does make a world of difference. To have a lover that's afraid of you makes you afraid yourself. You're constantly reminded that you could hurt him, that all it takes is a look...  
Logan asked. Thinking of anyone in particular?  
He didn't get an answer, and asked softly: That Warren guy?  
Scott took a deep breath, almost like a sob, and then it all came out of him, like a stream of words. He was the first person I ever loved after my powers surfaced. Maybe the first one I ever loved, period, I was just a kid before then. And of course, I had started to notice Jean already, but she was a goddess to me, she was out of reach. Warren wasn't. I think he took one look at me and decided he wanted me. God, he was like an angel. Not just because of his wings, all over. And he loved me, and I loved him too. But he never stopped to think of what I was, to think... about the beams. Not until he saw what I could do, what I *would* do if things went wrong. You've seen it.  
Logan said, thinking of a destroyed train station.  
And after that... he was afraid even to touch my head, afraid that the glasses would come off and that I'd kill him. It wasn't really his fault, I mean, it was a definite possibility, but still, when Jean finally realized I existed, he never really stood a chance. Scott's voice faded away. I loved him, he whispered, but she made love to me without fear, without safety net, and my love for her won.  
Nothing wrong with that, Logan said.  
Scott grimaced, and Logan knew he had said the wrong thing. If you really love somebody, leaving them never feels like the right thing to do.  
Logan got the first idea what it really meant to be loved by these people. As far as he could tell, for all the people had had slept with, true love had escaped him somehow. He had been incredibly jealous of Scott's and Jean's larger than life relationship, but even when Jean had come to him the night before, he had never thought that intense passion could actually come to include him.  
Soft feet came up on them from behind. You're keeping me in there alone *all* night?  
They both pulled Jean close, included her in their embrace, and Logan buried his nose in her neck. Then he felt her stiffen.  
*What?* he asked.  
She was looking down, and he looked down too. At the ground, there was a small shadow, staring up at them. It was too dark to tell who it was, but Jean's thoughts told the others it was Katherine Pryde. She had been out of town and was supposed to return late. They knew that, but they had forgotten.  
*There will be talk,* Scott thought, worried.  
*Let them talk!* Jean's thoughts were fierce, but Scott shook his head.  
Come on, he said. We should probably go back inside.  
  
**********  
  
There were whispers all over the mansion the next day. Obviously Kitty couldn't keep shut about something as shocking as this. The guys were uncomfortable, glaring at each other, and even Jean realized that she wasn't half as indifferent as she would have liked to be. This wasn't dirty, this was the most beautiful thing in the world. But in the minds of the students, it *was* dirty, and the broadcasted thoughts made her so furious she just wanted to yell at them all, punish them for soiling this.  
Even Ororo was looking funny at her, and she glared back, daring her friend to say something.  
Ororo's voice was sweet, but there was an undertone of thoughts than Jean didn't like one bit. What happened last night?  
Why is that any of your business? Jean asked angrily.  
Well, it's not, really. 'Ro seemed to ponder whether or not she should continue, and then decided to do so. Of course you're entitled to... those sex games you're having, but it wouldn't hurt to be a little bit more discreet.  
We're not having any sex games! Jean shouted, which made a few passing students drop their chins. Of course, that was a truth with modification. It all depended on what you called sex games. Is the concept of love foreign to you somehow?  
Ororo looked doubtful. She didn't seem to know whether or not she should continue, but did. Who is it you love -- exactly?  
Jean snapped. Believe it or not.  
And it was pretty clear that Ororo did not believe her.  
  
**********  
  
Scott and Logan were troubled too, but they were also two men who had recently found that they loved each other. After a few hours of enduring glances and whispers, they accidentally bumped into each other in the corridor, and they needed no telepathy to know what the other was thinking. Testosterone is a lovely thing.  
Got classes? Logan asked, looking around quickly before he placed his hand on Scott's behind.  
Scott shook his head and ran his fingers through Logan's hair. I got lunch for the next two hours.  
Your room or mine?  
Mine has a bigger bed.  
They hurried down the corridors, occasionally forced to allow some space between each other as someone passed by, but the separation was never long, and it was unlikely that they fooled anyone.  
As soon as they had closed the door, Scott started taking off Logan's shirt, and Logan, in return, bit his lover's sweet precious mouth in a violent caress. They both enjoyed the sensations: Logan the taste of lips, tinged with blood, and Scott the feeling of thick, curly hair beneath his fingers. They moved as one person, cruising through the room to the bed, where they lay down without ever separating themselves from each other. Logan shivered when cool air met with his back, but he cared less about that than about the considerably warmer air entering his mouth directly from Scott's. Clothes came off one piece at a time, starting with Logan's shirt and Scott's glasses, but not stopping there. Mouths and hands worked separately to create a deep sensation. Neither of them was aware of much more than their bodies next to each other, if anything, their minds stretched to the bottles and little packages in the nightstand. Scott, slightly more conscious than Logan, actually reached out for them. A rough hand stopped him.  
Don't bother, Logan grunted, letting go of Scott's mouth for a second.  
The younger man got a blank expression, unable to come up with any arguments, too obsessed with the thought of having sex to properly prepare for it. Right now he had no arguments, he had no words.  
Logan understood anyway, feral as he was, and he grinned.  
Come here he said. He playfully attacked Scott and caught the young man's cock gently between his teeth. This made Scott inhale deeply and grab his hair so hard it hurt, but Logan's smile just went wider. When he sensed the first change in taste, he reluctantly let go, and smiled at Scott's disappointed moan.  
Still in Scott's embrace, he rolled over on his stomach.   
Won't you come play? he asked, grinning.  
After a moment's pause, Scott rested on his back, and those hands were all over him. For the past few days, Logan had been more likely to give caresses than demand them, in a strange mix of protection and control. He had surprised Scott by choosing to bottom, but Scott was a good leader, and a good leader is never surprised for long. Logan heard someone walking down the corridor, but soon he was aware of nothing but the sensations of his own body.  
The next thing he knew, Scott lay down next to him, exhausted. There were hands all over him again. Only different hands. And he knew that presence in his mind. He shook the arousal out of his head and met Jean's eyes.  
*When did you come?* he asked.  
*Just now,* she replied. Her eyes were much more sad than they should be. He began to rub her breasts slowly in a way he knew she loved, and Scott, obviously picking up her distress as well, reached up and kissed her neck. Logan was the inventive one when it came to sex, but Scott was very talented with his mouth. Jean relaxed a little, but just a little.  
*What's wrong?* both men asked at once, unaware of each other.  
Do you have to ask? she said out loud. I thought I wouldn't care what people said, but they make everything so dirty, I can't stand it.  
Scott didn't stop what he was doing, but a frown formed on his face. The way people reacted to their relationship troubled them all, but what were they to do about it? They could hardly start their own Rainbow Movement and have a lecture explaining to all of the kids why threesomes are not by necessity immoral. Besides, the kids weren't even the worst. Still, he was sure there was a way, and that was what he mentally told Jean, while his tongue was still trying to work away the knots in her muscles.  
No there isn't! she shouted. They're all so stuck in their righteous minds and nothing we can do will change that!  
It struck Logan why she was so upset. To him, people misunderstanding his every move was everyday stuff. It probably was to most mutants, and being on the feral side didn't help. Jean might be used to badmouthing from strangers, but she considered these people family, and family was supposed to understand you. He guessed. As for Scott, he wasn't as close to these guys as Jean was. Only the two of them (and that was a very comforting thought, that there was a two of them now) and the Professor. And coming to think of it, Xavier hadn't made a single comment on this. He must know. He was Earth's most powerful telepath, for crying out loud! Hey, wait a minute...  
Maybe we could get Xavier to mind-wipe them? he asked, half joking.  
Scott got his mouth off Jean and smiled, and there was a flutter of his eyelashes that was absolutely irresistable. What, repeatedly? he asked, amused. Because you are planning to repeat this, aren't you?  
Logan bent forward to kiss those eyelashes, and then he turned to Jean, cuddling her gently so the sweet scent of her hair filled his lungs. He grabbed a lock with his mouth and sucked it a little.  
That could give you fungus, Jean said automatically, and Logan snorted a little.  
I don't think so, sweetheart, he said.  
Scott burst into laughter and tickled his girlfriend, fingers moving over the smooth round of her stomach, taking away the blouse. How did you ever get your degree, Jeannie? he asked, teasing her in an uncharacteristic manner. You are so *thick*!  
Hey, watch it! she said, but her eyes lightened, and they lightened even more when he got rid of her bra and put her nipple in his mouth, tongue rubbing the pink peak the way only he could.  
Come on Logan, he called when he took a moment's pause, turning his face to the older man. Help me cheer her up.  
You know, sex won't take away the problem, Jean pointed out, but then she silenced in a whimper when Logan buried his face in her knee pit.  
Logan agreed, but it'll help us have more fun not thinking about it.  
  
**********  
  
I don't quite see what you want me to do about it, Xavier said, watching the three of them. He seemed remarkably unaffected by the thoughts he had gone through in order to understand their situation. Even if none of this was news to him it still suggested that he was close to unshockable.  
We can't teach the way the kids have been acting for these past few weeks, Scott said. At least I can't. And I'm the only one who has some experience of people discussing my sexuality.  
Although the professor's expression was still calm, he gave a slightly puzzled frown. I had the impression that those of the students that knew about your bisexuality were always considerate.  
Well, they're not now, Jean interrupted, annoyed. I have had boys look at my legs before, but this is ridiculous. I can't keep any discipline when my students see me as a whore.  
Xavier's intense gaze moved to the person who had yet to say something.   
Logan replied, exhaling smoke from his cigar. He knew he wasn't supposed to smoke in here, there were kids around who had allergies, but he needed to keep his hands occupied.  
Have you had any troubles?  
You could say that. Logan was a lot less enthusiastic about playing therapy with Xavier than the other two, but he accepted it for their sake. Half of them think I'm just playing around, and they see me as an asshole or a womanizer, none of which is new to me. The other half realizes I'm well in love, and they don't take it as well. He sneered a little. I don't quite fit their image of a faggot.  
Scott flinched, and Logan placed a reassuring hand on his knee. The kid was really too touchy when it came to comments.  
he continued, it's getting pretty annoying. It's not just the kids either, it's everyone. It's just talking and it will pass and all, but right now I got to agree with Jean and Scott. It's getting damn hard to work.  
Well, it *is* an unusual relationship, Xavier said. What are the odds, after all, of finding two people that you love, and who not only love you back but also love each other? I can't really remember ever hearing of anything like it, and... a shadow of a smile showed on his lips ...I heard of quite a lot of things before I learned how to control my telepathy.  
You're not against it though, are you? Jean asked. You're on our side?  
I hardly think it's a question of side. But yes, obviously, your love life is nobody's business but your own. And from what I have seen of it, I don't realize why I should have any objections. After all, I have been called a pervert far too many time to pass that judgement on to someone else.  
So you'll help us? she persisted.  
He shook his head. There isn't really anything I can do.  
You helped before, Scott said in a low voice, his face unreadable behind the glasses but his mind not.  
The professor smiled at him. Scott, just because I once told a young teenager that liking men did not make him a bad person, that hardly means I'm some expert.  
Scott rose from his chair, but retained enough self-control to only yell at the professor inside his own mind. *You were the first gay role model I ever had, the first one to say that it's souls that matter, not genders. You can't back out on us now, it's not fair! At least we're making love to each other, and not to some enemy, who...*  
*Please don't bring Erik into this,* Xavier thought back.  
*You sleep with him, then send us to fight him, then sleep with him... I've never objected to that. Nobody has. For some reason, that's acceptable to all of us. I just want to know how come, and if we can make them accept us too.*  
Xavier sighed deeply and spoke out loud. Time and patience are the only things I can suggest. Show them that you care for each other and are not only interested of what goes on in bed, and eventually they might get used to it.  
Jean said, expressing the disappointment they all felt.  
I'm sorry. I have no easy solution to offer.  
  
**********  
  
Scott was sitting at his desk trying to get some work done, when Jean entered the room. He immediately looked up, his face tense with anticipation. *Do you have it?*  
Instead of answering, she took the box from her pocket and slid it towards him. He opened it carefully, and his mouth twisted when he saw the item inside. *Jean, that's a bit corny.*  
*I think it's perfect.* She sat down next to him, smiling like a child on Christmas Day, but there was a slight tease in her face as well. *Should I call him?*  
*Yes.*  
They anxiously waited for Logan to make it into the room. When he finally he showed up, he looked from Jean to Scott and then back, noticing his lovers' excited, flustered faces.  
Jean, what's going on? Why did you call me?  
It was Scott who answered, if you could call it that. Logan, have a seat. Although Scott was just as controlled as always, Logan could both see and smell how nervous he was.  
Sitting down, he asked: So, what's so important? This was confusing. Jean wouldn't let him into her head, so he couldn't tell exactly, but it was something big, and -- unusually -- not something bad.  
Scott cleared his throat. Logan, you know that Jean and I have been engaged for quite some time. Well, now you're as close to us as we are to each other... and... he lost track and looked helplessly at Jean. I'm no good at this.  
Logan stared at the both of them, and he got a strange suspicion that warmed his heart.  
Go on, Jean said, and with a wicked smile, she added: On your knees.  
Scott gave her a horrified look, but then he left his desk and sank down on one knee in a gentlemanlike manner in front of Logan. We can't very well ask you to marry us, but we want to be engaged to you anyway. He held forward the little box. May we give this to you?  
Logan tore his eyes away from the kneeling man to look at Jean, who was smiling radiantly at him. He smiled back, overwhelmed. This was more than he had ever expected. After all, no young man had ever proposed to him before, on his knees never the less.  
Well... yeah, he said, numbly taking the box from Scott's hand and opening it. The next second, he burst into laughter.  
That is so not my fault, Scott said, holding up his hands. Jean ordered the ring, I just gave the speech.  
It's beautiful, Logan said, shaking his head in disbelief and still laughing. Is this what I think it is? he asked Jean.  
Her green eyes glittered. It's a ruby, she explained. Apparently no jeweller with any self-respect would ever put quartz in an engament ring, or that's what he said.  
The colour is perfect, Logan said and put the little golden mini-visor on his finger. In spite of the rather large stone, it had a masculine touch, and actually looked good on him. The jeweller obviously knew his job properly. Logan looked at it and just couldn't stop laughing, partly because the ring looked funny, but mostly because he felt so very happy.  
No, no, no, you have to see the inscription! Jean protested.  
Logan took off the ring again and looked inside. It said L J S 2000-forever. An inscription as corny as the ring, but it still brought tears to his eyes. To avoid crying and thus make a fool of himself, he leaned forward and placed his lips on Scott's soft mouth. he whispered. His eyes met Jean's, and he waved her closer. *Come here.*  
She obeyed him, still smiling, and he kissed her too. So now we're engaged, he said. Wonder what people will think of this.  
They'll think we're in love, Jean said simply.  
He tensed immediately and sent out a fierce thought: *Was that why you did it?*  
*We did it because we love you, Logan,* she thought, putting her arm around his neck. *That's the only reason. And maybe...* she smiled a little *...just maybe, we want everyone to know that. Is that so terrible?*  
He looked at her, suspicious, but she seemed honest. It was harder to tell with Scott, but Logan chose to trust him.  
he said. How do you celebrate an engagement?  
I could think of a way... Jean replied.  
Scott said,. He should have the whole deal. A grin spread over his face. Dinner, theatre, a ball game...  
Spoiling me, are you?  
  
There might have been someone passing by, and that someone might have stopped and stared, and that might have caused the whispers to get more and louder, but that didn't matter. Every proposal must always end with a loving kiss. And so did this.  
  
THE END


End file.
